Till The End of Times
by marico
Summary: Chapter 5 now Uploaded!!!! Sorry for the long wait minna!! How did Lucifer/Lucifiel really fall from God's grace?
1. Lucifiel's Pride

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Angel Sanctuary. Characters in this story is of Kaori Yuki's Angel Sanctuary (I'm just borrowing it), but the plot and story line are mine but free for everybody who wants to read or archieve it, just don't 4get to email me!!!  
  
Warning: AU, completely mess up with the reincarnation of the original Angel Sanctuary (go-men ne minna-san!! but I promised that you will like it. I hope ^.^; ) Religious context that may confused someone who doesn't have background in Bible. Others will come later!!!  
  
Email, feedback, coments, ratings, review, please send to: marico@edsamail.com.ph  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Till The End of Times  
by Marico  
  
Prologue (Lucifiel's Pride)  
  
You were the model of perfection  
full of wisdom and perfect in beauty  
You were in Eden, the garden of God;  
every precious stone adorned you; ruby, topaz and emerald,   
chrysolite, onyx and jasper, sapphire, turquoise and beryl.  
Your settings and mountings were made of gold;  
on the day you were created, they were prepared.  
You were anointed as guardian cherub,   
for so I ordained you.  
  
You were on the holy mount of God;  
You walked among the fiery stones.  
You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created till wickedness found in you.  
Through your widespread trade you were filled with violence , and you sinned.  
So, I drove you in disgrace from the mount of God,   
and I expelled you, O guradian cherub, from among the fiery stones.   
Your heart became proud on account of your beauty,   
and you corrupted your wisdom because of your splendor.   
So threw you to earth;   
I made a spectacle of you before kings.   
By your many sins and dishonest trade you have desecrated your sanctuaries....... EZEKIEL 28:12-18  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why? Why give him dominion over all things created when he is just a man? Why not us, the angels? We have more wisdom, power, we can do more than him?"  
  
"Its not our position to decide that, Luci-chan" Michael said with a sigh. Its been tiring for the little (but don't tell that in front of him) fire angel to explain the matter to his brother, Lucifeil for the nth time. " Besides, we have the heavens and the universe in which Adam cannot reach".  
  
"The creatures of earth are beautiful and perfect, its only fitting that the ruler of earth should be beautiful and perfect, too"  
  
/Yes, just like you! Beautiful and perfect/ Michael thought with sad eyes. "Don't do anything that you'll regret later.."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. Mika-chan" With that the beautiful Lucifiel kiss his "little" brother's cheek and flew away yonder to the Graden of Eden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eat the fruit, but you will not die"  
  
"But, He said that we'll die on the day we ate it"  
  
"No, you will gain knowledge, just like a god. That's what He doesn't want you to know about."[1]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
# ADAM, ADAM. WHERE ART THOU ADAM, COME HERE #  
  
"I'm ashame, for we are naked and you will see us so!" Adam said in a tiny voice.  
  
#YOU HAVE EATEN FROM THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT#  
  
"Eve, my wife give it to me" Adam said.  
  
"But the "serpent"[2] told me to eat it" Eve, Adam's wife defend herself  
  
#COME OUT HERE#  
  
With that Lucifiel stepped out before Him and said: " Look, man is not fitting to rule, he have disobeyed you!"  
  
#AND THOU, NOT? O GUARDIAN CHERUB, THY HEART BECAME PROUD ON ACCOUNT OF THY BEAUTY, AND THEE CORRUPTED THY WISDOM BECAUSE OF THY SPLENDOR. AND I DROVE THEE IN DISGRACE FROM THE MOUNT OF GOD, AND I EXPELL THEE, O GUARDIAN CHERUB, FROM AMONG THE FIERY STONES. I THREW THEE TO EARTH, O MURDERER OF MEN, THE KING OF TYRE#  
  
And for the first time in his life, Lucifiel shed a tear, blood red tear drop, from the sorrow that he felt. For now he knew that God did not love him anymore, and above all he lost a friend...a friend called Adam....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Oh, foolish Lucifiel! Why did you do that? You're supposed to be his guardian angel, you're suppose to keep him from harm's way// Lucifiel remembered Michael's desperate voice scolding him. / I know Mika-chan, I know, goodbye/  
  
With that Lucifiel, together with one-third of the host of heaven descend to earth.  
  
"Lucifiel-sama..."  
  
"Belial, you don't have to go with me"  
  
"No, we stand by your side, we are you're angels, your servants. We will do anything you wish." Belial, gesturing to the 1/3 of the host of heaven.   
  
Sigh... "Well... then, come let's go".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Adam...wait!" Adam turned and upon seeing the Angel Raziel, he smiled. The angel's head is surrounded by a glowing yellow aura. He wears a robe of gray material that seems to swirl as if made of liquid. Raziel appears quite tall and has large sky-blue wings. And he is carrying a fairly large blue book with strange writing and symbols in it. "Here take this." he said.  
  
"A book? What for?" Adam asked in confusion. Well he did not need a book in the wilderness right?  
  
The angel giggles. Then remember to act dignified in front of the human. "Yes a book. It will help you for it is stated there the mysteries of the earth and universe. And notes on what is being said around the THRONE. It will help you understand better the love of God".  
  
"And you note it all!! Wow!!" Eve said in awe, "But we don't know how to read!"  
  
"Don't worry, Cassiel volunteered to teach you, along with the others who will help too! But remember, keep the book safe. There is war now in heaven. Go! and be safe. Eden will be lonely without you.." Raziel give them both lasts hugs. After that they found a suitable place and built fire, thanks to a certain "little" angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Indeed!! God did not lie!!! I died on the day that I ate the fruit/ [3]  
  
Thus, the fall of man....and of Lucifiel...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC..  
  
Author's note:  
[1] See the twisted words of Lucifiel, "like a god" but not God..  
  
[2] In english bible, it says "serpent" but in Hebrew text its "nachash" which means "the Shining One" which also can be pertained to Lucifiel coz, he sometimes appears as the angel of light.  
  
[3] yes people, indeed on the day mismo!! remember that one day of God is one thousand of ours and Adam age when he died is 968 or so. We can say that he ate the fruit at about very early morning so it is less 32 years!!**

[**onto part 1**][1]

   [1]: till%20the%20end%20of%20times%201.htm



	2. Wings of Azrael

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Angel Sanctuary. Characters in this story is of Kaori Yuki's Angel Sanctuary (I'm just borrowing it), but the plot and story line are mine but free for everybody who wants to read or archieve it, just don't 4get to email me!!!  
  
Warning: AU, completely mess up with the reincarnation of the original Angel Sanctuary (go-men ne minna-san!! but I promised that you will like it. I hope ^.^; ) Religious context that may confused someone who doesn't have background in Bible. Others will come later!!!  
  
Email, feedback, coments, ratings, review, please send to: marico@edsamail.com.ph  
  
Till The End of Times  
by Marico  
  
Part 1 (Wings of Azrael)  
  
/...../ Setsuna's thoughts  
[......] Set's dream  
\......\Kira's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Azrael. I am the angel of death, but most humans associate me with evil, demons or sometimes Lucifiel himself! Why!!!! The nerve of them! Actually, I'm not. I, Azrael, fetch the soil in which God formed and give life to the first human, thus, I must collect them back again. From ashes to ashes from dust to dust. For eons and eons I have searched for the soul of Adam. For some reason, I have never seen his soul after he died. After all, he is the first human to die and actually my first time to be an angel of death, but first mission failed. I can't find him and no angel knows, and I can't ask his guardian angel, for you see, his guardian angel is Lucifiel, and he is guardian angel no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[/Blood??!/]  
  
[/No! A tear drop! But its blood!! Hey! A tear drop made of blood!/]  
  
The red tear drop gently float around and landed softly on his hands.  
  
[/Wow! Its harder that I thought!! Just like a ruby only brighter, smoother, more depth.... And it feels sad somehow, great sorrow for love lost..../]  
  
RRRRRRIINNNNGGGGGG RRRIIIINNNNGGGGG RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
  
"huuh?? What time is it?" Setsuna groggily and rather reluctantly rise up for school. Everyday for the past four years is rather a routine for the sixteen year old Mudou Setsuna, the alarm clock rings, wake up, take a bath, groom and then......  
  
"NIIIII-CHAN!!!! COME DOWN AND EAT"  
  
Ah, as expected! Right on time! "Coming, coming what's for breakfast?" /Well, I don't really have to ask, its always the usual/ Sigh..... /Sometimes life can be so boring that I can go insane! Groundhog day.. everyday is a groundhog day/.  
  
"Nii-chan I'll be coming home late from school today we have choir pratice." Sara said as she pour herself another cup of coffee. "You have to cook food by yourself and make sure its edible. I don't want to come home to a messy kitchen!"  
  
"Hai hai. You know sometimes i wonder who is the older sibling me or you." Setsuna imitating his younger sister, "Nii-chan did school go okey? Nii-chan did you do your homework? Nii-chan yadda...yadda...yadda ....."   
  
This of course earn him a glomp on the head.  
  
/Yup, typical morning!/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School is not really that far away. Its only a fifteen minutes walk and if your're really late you can make it in a record breaking 5 minutes.   
  
"YES, not yet late! " Setsuna exclaimed.  
  
"Ahem...ahem". Setsuna turned around to find himself blocking the teacher's way.  
  
"Aaaahhh.. Sensei.." Setsuna stammered.  
  
"Go to your seat. Mudou-san" said their Sensei as he enters the room. "Today, we have a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself."   
  
"My name is Kira. Kira Sakuya. Nice to meet you."  
  
/Blood? I smell blood......./ And suudenly the world turned black.................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
[The red tear drop gently float around and landed softly on his hands. Its small like a child's fist and oh so red. Like liquid, like blood.]  
  
[/This seems familiar.../]  
  
[The tear drop glow bright and disappeared]  
  
[/Where did it go? Ouch, I....I can't breath....so hard../] He slumps on the ground still breathing hard. The world aroung him became red and there's something wet touch his cheek. With all his effort, he raise his hand to touch the wet spot. [/Blood?/] And he felt pain in the center of his chest. As if something was blocking the beat of his heart.  
  
[/Can't breath.....help...somebody.....anybody....help..../] Then, something warm enveloped him. [/So comforting...../]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah you're awake" A warm voice spoke and Setsuna realized that he in the arms of......../Kira!/  
  
"Are you alright? You fainted back there." Kira gave him a concerned look. "By the way, my name's Kira. Kira Sakuya. And you?"  
  
"Setsuna....Mudou...." He studied the youth that STILL holds him in his arms. One thing came to his mind. Beautiful. Dark chestnut-brown hair, deep dark blue eyes, pale skin, quite lean and tall.   
  
Kira smiled. "I think you still need to rest! You haven't gone for that long, its only recess now. Rest well, see you later" Then he laid Setsuna down to bed and exited the school clinic.  
  
/Okay. This is new. Definitely not a Groundhog day!! Saa, while I'm here might as well sleep./ And he did just that!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the school building.. a figure sat at a branch of a tree overlooking the window of the school clinic. After seeing the event that happened.....  
  
"Found you!!!" It said with exparation.  
  
"You can't get him you know! He is not yet dead!" said another voice.  
  
"I know that!! Besides, it will be amusing to see what the two will look like if they found out! " Azrael, after eons of searching for Adam's soul, said excitedly. At last, he thought, its worth the wait.   
  
"We could tell him now."  
  
"No! Let them found out for themselves. These matters aren't supposed to be rushed." Azrael said. And he thought something is different, somehow different. No no, he shook his head, maybe is hoping too much.  
  
"What we do now?"  
  
"Sarciel, you're always the impatient one! Maybe we should tell this to Raziel, after all, he adores Adam!"  
  
With that the two angels disappeared, not noticing a very very very peculiar little bunny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
TBC..  
  
marico: looks around seems no one is here!! Ah well I can't blame them!  
**


	3. PrideYes My Pride

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Angel Sanctuary. Characters in this story is of Kaori Yuki's Angel Sanctuary (I'm just borrowing it), but the plot and story line are mine but free for everybody who wants to read or archieve it, just don't 4get to email me!!!  
  
Warning: AU, completely mess up with the reincarnation of the original Angel Sanctuary (go-men ne minna-san!! but I promised that you will like it. I hope ^.^; ) Religious context that may confused someone who doesn't have background in Bible. Others will come later!!!  
  
Email, feedback, coments, ratings, review, please send to: marico@edsamail.com.ph  
  
Archive: www.fanfiction,net (under Angel Sanctuary )  
www.jahannam.net (by Tenno Yuki)  
www.geocities.com/shusheya/ANIME.htm (by yours truly)  
  
Till The End of Times  
by Marico  
  
Part 2 (Pride, Yes My Pride.......)  
  
/...../ Setsuna's thoughts  
[......] Set's dream  
\......\Kira's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well bunny? How is it?"  
  
"Ne, Kira-sama, don't call me bunny!" the cute little stuffed furry pink bunny rolled its eyes as it skipped towards Kira. It was long after the incident at the clinic. The sun is setting, casting a orange red hue to the horizon as well as all over the place. "What do you think of Setsuna, little bunny".  
  
"I said don't call me little bunny!!" pouted the furry one. Kira laughed, a soft warm laughed excaped his lips, " That's what you are now! What do you think of Setsuna, little one?". This however suprised the bunny, "It's been a long time since I heard you laugh. He's intriguing and it seems that Death is interested in him too. They're telling Raziel.",quite but the laugh didn't reached his eyes.  
  
"Tell Raziel?", Kira pondered at this. Yes there is something about him, familiar, somehow. But he can't seem to pinpoint where. Then he decided to pay a certain someone a visit. "Come, little bunny, we have somewhere to go." . Little bunny sigh, knowing that no pursuading will let Kira-sama not call him little bunny or little one or whatever.....that of course till he is in this form...." Don't you think its a bit odd to see a walking stuffed bunny?"  
  
Kira sweatdropped, and then carried the stuffed little bunny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Really? You've found him? What did he say? Did he faint? Did he shout? Does he remember us? How about....." Raziel continously asked. "To answer your question, yes, yes, nothing, yes, no, no." Azrael very, I should say, amazingly be able to hang on to the series of question Raziel hurled at him. Well, he thought, things have change specially for Raziel. Yes, he is still the historian, the writer and the protoge of Zapkiel, but after giving the blue book to Adam, he seems to be....how can he say this.....younger.   
  
"Of course he still remembers! He has my book didn't he?" Looks up to Azrael with a puppy dog eye look.  
  
Azrael sweatdropped. "Well, I just saw him today. And for a long long time, he has found his guardian angel!"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\ #BECAUSE OF THY PRIDE, CALMNESS AND SERENITY WILL BEGET THEE! TILL WHAT'S LOST HAVE BEEN FOUND, THY EXISTENCE WILL BE MEANINGLESS, LIKE AN UNPHANTOMABLE CURSE. THY HEART WILL BE BLACKED, FOR BLOOD THE RIVER OF LIFE HAS BEEN LOST IN THEE, ON THE DAY OF THY FALL......#.................Kira-sama! Kira-sama...\ He snapped out of his thoughts. "Your thoughts seems to be deep. You don't look too well either." little bunny pointed out, "You're pale.".  
  
"I'm always pale" Kira responded. They were exiting the school yard, when he spotted Setsuna. He seems to be arguing with someone.   
  
\ #AND THOU, NOT? O GUARDIAN CHERUB, THY HEART BECAME PROUD ON ACCOUNT OF THY BEAUTY, AND THEE CORRUPTED THY WISDOM BECAUSE OF THY SPLENDOR. AND I DROVE THEE IN DISGRACE FROM THE MOUNT OF GOD, AND I EXPELL THEE, O GUARDIAN CHERUB, FROM AMONG THE FIERY STONES. I THREW THEE TO EARTH, O MURDERER OF MEN, THE KING OF TYRE#  
  
Upon hearing those words, for the first time in my life I felt something wrenched out of me.....a part of me.......something I can't describe but it hurts, as if I'm restless and chaotic inside. And I'm searching, searching that something I don't know. So I didn't tell anybody [1], but I'm still looking. Then one day, I saw him. And it was like a fresh new dew in the morning, a warm shining light, an elixer!\  
  
"You say you're tough, e kid? Let's see how you do, pig mouthed baboon!!" The punk smirked and checking his brass-knuckles. Leered another one at him, "He.. he.. cutie little boy call for mommy now eh?" Usually these bullies don't mind him but now he thought that they are getting a bit bold.  
  
"Why....you....." Setsuna launch himself at them!! Wrong move, as the punk punch him hard on the stomach then backlash him in the face. Set cough out blood and manuvered a crouching kick that send them falling onto each other. The fight went on for several amount of time, then finally Set got the upper hand and about to hit them again when Kira intervened, "Nice show!". This statement further angered Set, "NICE SHOW? NICE SHOW!!!!....."  
  
"Set-kun, no need to shout, my hearing is very able."  
  
"Don't mock me, bunny hugging man, or I'll....I'll......"  
  
The stuffed bunny sweatdropped, "He fainted again! Tsk! Very weak always fainting."  
  
Kira approached Set's unconcious body, then carried him with the bunny tucked under Set's arms, "Now who is the bunny hugging man!?" Bunny sweatdrops again, "Seems we'll be postponing our appointment.". Kira turned towards the punks who is eyeing him evilly, "Vanish, like the wind....", suddenly the place seems to be too hot for comfort , and suffocating. And if one would notice, Kira's eyes turned a disturbing shade of amber. One of the bullies with the brass-knukles is about to attack him, then just like that, a slip of a moment, the bullies standing there was no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[ "Where am I? Anybody there?" / no one, where am I anyway.../ Suddenly the place is not pitck black anymore, and it smelt wonderful, of many kinds of flowers, its fragrance seems to compliment each other resulting to a blissful fragrance. And anywhere, everywhere he looked, its green meadow with wild flowers of every color. He looked yonder, there are trees, not like jungle or rain forest but kind of like an orchard, garden, yes like a garden.  
  
Hey, there are animals too, so friendly and cute. Lions, wolves, deers, boar, butterfles, all roaming around and he wondered how come they don't eat each other out. One particular lioness approached him, and he felt clam usually one would panic if approached by a lion, nussled against him. They played for hours, running throughout the garden, till they stopped at a tree to rest.  
  
Then he heard a voice. First it was faint but as it goes on it became clear..... It was a deep large authoritative but kind voice. saying ..........................................STONES. I THREW THEE TO EARTH, O MURDERER OF MEN, THE KING OF TYRE.......... Setsuna look up, "Murderer of man? What does it mean??"  
  
Then he saw an red object floating down to him. "Eh? Its that tear again..." / But looks different somehow..../ The tear is slowly revolving down to him and its seemed transparent like an illusion...then it slowly came in front of him, he is about to reach for it when the place suddenly became pitch black again and the transparent tear is gone... "What the...." he blindly walked on, hoping to find light again.  
  
"Hello Adam..."  
  
Setsuna whriled around and eyes meet with the others green one....[2]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
TBC..  
  
marico: looks around seems no one is here!! Ah well I can't blame them! My writing really sucks! Well thanks for the review that I've recieved from Lucifiel, Gaberiel Yaslana, RavenDark and others who've read this!! And of course Tenno Yuki hehe!! ~.^ R&R pls.  
  
[1] Lucifiel pride, did na wanna tell nobody for fear they might laugh at him. (poor dear!! -.- )  
  
[2] Guess who this green eyed one is...clue look in Angel Sanctuary who has the power to fuse with others mind to view their past. God, I gave the next chapter away!!! but then guess first.....  



	4. The Companion Below

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Angel Sanctuary. Characters in this story is of Kaori Yuki's Angel Sanctuary (I'm just borrowing it), but the plot and story line are mine but free for everybody who wants to read or archieve it, just don't 4get to email me!!!  
  
Warning: AU, completely mess up with the reincarnation of the original Angel Sanctuary (go-men ne minna-san!! but I promised that you will like it. I hope ^.^; ) Religious context that may confused someone who doesn't have background in Bible. Others will come later!!!  
  
Sooooooooooooooooo SORRY if this came out way way too late, its because i have a deadline to meet. I know I know its no excuse but hey at least i didna abandon my fic. Don't worry i intent on finishing it.  
Email, feedback, coments, ratings, review, please send to: marico@edsamail.com.ph  
  
Archive: www.fanfiction,net (under Angel Sanctuary )  
www.jahannam.net (by Tenno Yuki)  
www.geocities.com/shusheya/ANIME.htm (by yours truly)  
  
Till The End of Times  
by Marico  
  
Part 3 (The Companion Below...)  
  
/...../ Setsuna's thoughts  
[......] Set's dream  
\......\Kira's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hello Adam..."  
  
Setsuna whriled around and eyes meet with the others green one....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
[ Setsuna is really kindda frightened now... his whole body is trembling and not surprised to find that his voice is also, "Who are you? Come on...this is not funny..."  
  
"No need to be frightened." said a soft voice, "It's only me." Suddenly the place is a lit up and they are in the garden again. "Hello." the owner of the voice smiled at Setsuna.  
  
"Why did you call me that?", Setsuna stared at the young man. He seems friendly enough with wide green eyes that he looked almost girlish, they also about the same height. But the eyes Setsuna thought, there's something about the eyes that tells him that he seems to be older that he looks, way older. As he stare at the "boy" in front of him, he felt like he know him, from somewhere, like a friend from far far away. He was jerked back to himself when the boy spoke again, "It's who you are. Don't you remember?"  
  
That voice too seems familiar, Setsuna thought. Like he heard that before but the memory seems far away too. So instead he replied.....  
  
"Remembered what?"]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was oddly dark and gloomy. Setsuna is surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He felt like a doll that's been tossed around fairly good. He wondered how he ended up here or wherever here is. As he is about to stand up he winced and noticed something...."Hey a bunny! How cute!"  
  
And of course the bunny sweatdropped and hoped that Setsuna will ALSO stop calling him bunny.  
  
"Now where am I? Um.. Lets see, messed up with Katou and members, then ..... then.....Damn I can't remember"  
  
[Don't you remember?...]  
  
Setsuna gasped and looked around the dim room. / Shit i must be insane. I need to go home, if only I could find the door./ Why does it have to be so damn dark here. After minutes of searching for the door or at least a light switch, he instead found the window which lead to a narrow alley.   
  
/ It already morning? How long have I been here anyways. I'm really in for it this time, Sara's gonna kill me if I'm not already dead!/, he groaned as Setsuna imagine what his little sister will say to him when he got home. /Well I hate to leave without at least saying goodbye but I have no choice./ He turned around and reach for the bunny. "Would you tell to whoever that brought me here, thanks? Okay?". /Now I'm really insane! Imagine that talking to a stuffed toy! Haven't done that since I was five. But there is something in this thing that seems...... heh I don't know, alive? Now I'm really insane, must have been knocked pretty hard in the head yesterday./   
  
Telling hinself that no one heard him talk with the bunny, Setsuna let it pass. Then he make his exit through the open window and to the alley way into the morning sunlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"You must be losing your touch for him to escape your illusion dream so easily." A being, pearched on a electrical pole teased his companion below him.   
  
"Certainly not! Besides its not meant to be a labyrinth, just want to see if he remembers.", the green eyed "boy" retorted.   
  
There is a solemn look in the other beings eyes that the other saw or rather felt. "Don't worry, it will come in time, in time, and its soon, for the sky is heavy and the four winds are howling, the hands that binds are weaking and the beast is rising."he said with a matching wave of his hands.   
  
"Zaph, what are you saying?" the other inquire politely.  
  
"Ah, my dear Raziel, something that only a blind can see!"  
  
"Strange...!"  
  
"That's very insulting, I can still tell, you know." Zaph, pouted to his companion below.  
  
"No, its not that! Its a running stuffed bunny, very strange indeed", he eyed it with wonder as the object of his interest run below and to the main street in hot pursuit.  
  
"heh? Maybe its a mechanical one, you know toys and stuff, after all its a modern world now.", glancing for a while to the direction of the said object. Zaph comtimplated to his companion below, "Just like one in DisneyLand!"  
  
Raziel sweatdropped, then regained his composture, "But still i have to find out", looked over to Zaph, "Are you coming with me?"  
  
"No, I'm going to Tokyo DisneyLand!" Zaph smiled adorebly to his companion below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now where is he? He sure runs fast", pant bunny from the effort of keeping up with Setsuna. The buuny's short stuffed feet is no match for Set's long ones after all. "Now where did he go.. I think he took a turn here" Its been hours since the bunny followed Setsuna out, and it seems he lost him.   
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?". Startled, the little bunny froze and guise itself as an ordinary stuffed toy. The person picked up the bunny and held it up across his face, "Are you lost little one?", the person asked. And if one will look close enough you will see that the seemingly orsinary stuff toy is trembling. Eep, bunny thought, he sure is tall, taller than master maybe over seven feet tall,  
  
"I can't leave you here, you may get torn up or something, guess have to take you with me, little bunny" then the person cuddle it as it would a child. "By the way, my name is Enoch."  
  
At least he do not look mean, in fact he looks kinda nice, feels comfortable too and smells like chocolates, thought the furry bunny, but strange only angels smells like that, ah well, maybe the cologne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
marico: i know, i know my writing is bad (pouts) can't help it if my train of thoughts are too fast for my hands to cope up with!! gomen~ but its still readable, right? (looks at everyone with puppy dog eyes ) Ok! the truth is i have no one to proofread it so any volunteers raise up your hands or in this case give me an email ^.^ thanks for everyone, who i know is squeezing the brains out of thier heads only to decipher my very very very murdered english grammar (creppy), that reviewed and give comments!!  
  
marico: (looks up to the sky ) why oh why i didnot pay more attention to my english classes!!!  
  
  
yeah! running stuffed bunny...kinda reminds me of the commercial of Energizer battery..(the one with the soccer scene) hahahahhaha  
  
who is Enoch anyway????!!!!!! 


	5. the unfortunate ones

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of Angel Sanctuary. Characters in this story is of Kaori Yuki's Angel Sanctuary (I'm just borrowing it), but the plot and story line are mine but free for everybody who wants to read or archieve it, just don't 4get to email me!!!  
  
Warning: AU, completely mess up with the reincarnation of the original Angel Sanctuary (go-men ne minna-san!! but I promised that you will like it. I hope ^.^; ) Religious context that may be very confusing. Others will come later!!!  
  
I haven't decided on the pairing yet. have any suggestions? please   
Email, feedback, coments, ratings, review, please send to: shusheya@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: www.fanfiction.net (under Angel Sanctuary ) and anyone who wants to archive it (just drop me a mail ^_^ )!  
  
Oh well here we go......  
  
  
Till The End of Times  
by Marico  
  
Part 4 (The Unfortunate Ones)  
  
/...../ Setsuna's thoughts  
[......] Set's dream  
\......\Kira's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Help!! Somebody! Please help me!!" it cried. Tears blurred its vision as it ran fast. Somehow it can still ran after days of no rest nor food but it's not that it has not taken its toll, its powers has weaken dramatically, it could no longer fly which it discovered in a very ugly way. It did not know what they wanted from it anyway, it just know that ever since that time, it has been on the run. Always hiding, always hungry, even sleep is forbidden, no no it can not sleep because sleep means death.  
  
So tired, it would almost give up anything just to sleep. Almost. Not quite. They are back there, closer and closer. It would hear them, so many. Oh God, it suddenly began to pray, but then it knew no one would hear, no one would answer, ever since that time............  
  
And more tears started to flow. "oh Adam how i missed you...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Waa, what a cute little bunny you have there!!", a young lady commented as Enoch smiled politely to her and proceed to walk to towards his office. Iwawo Enoch found this little pink stuff bunny on the streets on his way back to his office. He placed it on one of the desk and happily pat it on the head. Why would some kids throw away a cute little toy, he just did not understand, so he just took it back with him. For you see, he has a soft heart for everything and everyone and a small addition of a discarded little bunny wouldn't hurt, would it?  
  
The bunny took its time to observe its surroundings. Nice, it mused. The placed simply screamed luxury, which it could equate with being in high position. Plush chairs, oak wood desk, granite table tops, and a grand bookcase, which incidentally where he is located! The bunny decided that if he did not move so much as a fraction he will get the cramps of a lifetime. With no option possible, he decided to keep his guise and stay still after all the room is air-conditioned and his position is not exactly annoying in fact Enoch took a care of placing him to the corner of the shelf so that he leans his back comfortably against it. And soon he drifted off to dreamland, what else could he do?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now if i could only find the way back home", Setsuna pants as what would be like the nth turn he took, the last few days had been very confusing for him, first he's having these dreams that seems to be real and somehow felt familiar as if he's been there once. And then meeting the mysterious Kira, which is an enigma to him but there a nagging voice inside his head thats telling him he should know that person. Then the little bunny, there's something suspicious about it but he can't quite pin point. Suddenly, Setsuna stop to take a breath it seems like he's been running for hours but can't find the end of this alley, that's when he took the time to examine his surrondings.  
  
He approach the alley wall to take a closer look. It looks like a normal wall, gray, slime, vandals everywhere, and incidentally a big lump of uneven texture that seem to form an odd shape.   
  
"Strange.. whats these", as Setsuna's hand reach out to touch the wall.   
  
The "wall" quickly reach out and grabe his hands! He quickly withdrew his hand but Too late, he tought and it griped his wrist so hard, his eyes grew wide and let out a strangled scream before it pulled him towards the said wall.  
  
  
The scream died in his mouth when he finds himself in a dark place. /Again? Why do i have a feeling i've been here before?/ Setsuna said to himself. This time, he did not move from his spot knowing that, if his memory serves him right..................  
  
"Hello"  
  
Setsuna turned towards the source of the voice and found that he could see the other person even though the surroundings are dark. Maybe because he is tired or confused or whatever, he just acted on his instinct and grab the other on the collar of his shirt and shook him hard.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE AND WHY IS IT SO DARK HERE? WHO ARE YOU?", Setsuna asked him as he shook him like a rag doll.  
  
"Ahem", coughed a voice behind Set.   
  
"What the.......??", said a very confused Setsuna. He just stands here a gape. He is sure that he got a hold on him or it, he wasn't sure now. Because he doesn't know what to say he just stood there transfixed.  
  
The boy, as now he took time to see, smiled at him, its supposed to be reasurring but its not working he thought. He has the most amazing sea-green eyes that you could surely drown if you stare at it too long, rather short and somewhat shaggy hair, amazing its green too! He appeared to be about Setsuna's age but it made him feel that he's like a child. So he asked the most childish question...."How did you do that?".  
  
"Well....first of all my name is Raziel. As for how did i do that, its simple. Im an angel", he stated like it is perfectly normal thing to say. Looking at Setsuna, he smiled again, noting the changes that was once is Adam. It seems that he has lost that innocent air about him, his eyes has a look of something akin to pain and loss, he looks different too but then again he thought so was I.  
  
"You must be crazy! You psychotic freak get me out of here or you'll never see tomorrow again!", Setsuna threaten, coming towards Raziel. To his annoyance the other just laugh and said, "How do you think i did this?", he gestured around the place or wherever they are, "How about this?...", he said as he gently floated in the dark space..   
  
"Or this?...." the place turned from pitch black to sprakling sea blue. Setsuna just stared in surprised awe as the surrounding slowly lightens and all around him its like crystal water, to his suprise he can still breathe and the water is quite warm too. Then Setsuna felt a shadow pass from above, he looked up a saw a big humpback whale swimming gracefully with her calf playfully tagging along. It spotted them from below and carefully encircling them. The previous anxiety that Setsuna felt faded away and he suddenly replaced by calm ones. Seeing the playful calf, he reached out his hand to touch it. LO! to his surprise, he could! It's skin felt like skin with many little groves in it but at the same time smooth, then the humpback calf makes these clicking and chirping noises that makes him laugh out. It makes him feels like a child again.  
  
As Setsuna play, Raziel can't help but feel a pang of sorrow, sorrow for innocence lost and he just let it that way.  
  
Suddenly the illusion broke when they heard a very desperate cry of...  
  
"Help, plese somebody help me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
marico: i know, i know my writing is bad (pouts) can't help it if my train of thoughts are too fast for my hands to cope up with!! gomen~ but its still readable, right? (looks at everyone with puppy dog eyes ) Thanks for those who reviewed, back there i thought that no one wants it!! Please review more......^x^ 


End file.
